i know why the sky is so taciturn
by Moon Waltz
Summary: ["Kau tahu kenapa langit begitu pendiam?"]. mixed-AR. fantasy-ish. untuk #SariRoti #KoroMop


a/n: _speedtyping_ karena bikinnya mepet (mulu). Tapi serius aku gak inget april cuma sampe tgl 30 huhuhuhu. Maap genre tydac sesuai bulan (?) dan rada surealis dan gaje hukssss, tapi semoga sisanya sesuai sama ketentuan #SariRoti Event :")

.

 _Untuk kau, yang dulu mengajariku seni kehidupan..._

.

* * *

 _ **i know why the sky is so taciturn**_

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei  
Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

.

.

["Kau tahu kenapa langit begitu pendiam?"]

Kepakan sayap gagak. Senyuman. Udara berkabut, berat. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Pedang berkarat. Peperangan. _Siapa yang menang?_ Kematian, kematian, kematian...

Nagisa berdiri di bawah pohon, mata memerhatikan, telinga tajam mendengarkan.

Ada suara, selalu ada suara di mana pun, tapi yang ini, di sini, di tempat yang baru pertama kali ia saksikan ini, suara-suara terdengar jelas sekaligus teredam. Ia mengambil satu langkah, yang begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan luasnya lapangan terbuka itu, dua langkah, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa menyambutnya (pakaian mereka kuno dan Nagisa segera mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah zamannya). Langkah selanjutnya diambil dengan lebih berhati-hati, ia tak ingin dikutuk karena menginjak sembarangan tubuh-tubuh orang mati.

" _Kau tahu kenapa langit begitu pendiam?"_

Nagisa memotong langkahnya dan menoleh pada asal suara. Kawanan gagak menghambur ke angkasa, suara sayapnya menulikan pendengarannya sesaat, tetapi ia keburu mendengarkan pertanyaan itu dilayangkan padanya; keburu menemukan siapa yang melayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

" _Kau tahu?"_ tatapan datar kelewat polos adalah yang kemudian Nagisa temukan. Duduk di atas mayat sembari menggenggam sebilah pedang seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah untuk dilakukan. Matanya merah, sementara rambutnya perak dikibarkan angin; selain itu, ia hanya anak-anak biasa.

Anak itu menyuapkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Ia mungkin anomali. Seperti Nagisa di tengah situasi ini, anomali. Anehnya, tidak begitu, kehadiran anak itu di sana tidak sekontras itu. Ia seperti sentuhan akhir yang ditambahkan pada sebuah lukisan guna menambah pesona lukisan itu, dan _ia_ memang bagian dari lukisan itu. _Ia_ memang bagian dari tempat ini.

Nagisa berjongkok di sebelahnya, "ini di mana?"

" _Ini di dalam memoriku."_

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

" _Mana kutahu."_ Mengunyah lagi.

Nagisa kemudian menghela napas, menyerah. Jika ini mimpi, ia pasti akan terbangun sendiri dan jika ini bukan mimpi, _jika ini bukan mimpi_ , entahlah, ia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti.

" _Apakah kau mempunyai guru?"_ ia menelan suapan terakhir makanan di tangannya.

"Punya, guru yang aneh, guruku itu."

" _Guruku juga. Aku bertemu dengannya di sini."_

 _Cukup depresif sebagai tempat pertama kali bertemu, huh,_ komentar itu toh tak ia katakan terang-terangan. Lagipula apa yang membedakan tempat ini dan tempatnya bertemu dengan Koro- _sensei_ pertama kali? Sama saja, bukan? Sama-sama penuh keputusasaan, rasa frustasi yang tak berkesudahan, ketidakadilan nasib dan perlakuan, dan kalau di tempat ini penuh dengan kematian, di kelas 3-E dulu juga ada, perasaan dan harapan yang mati. Tempat berisi manusia mati dan tempat berisi manusia yang harapannya mati, apa bedanya?

"Lalu? Ia memberimu sebuah tempat?"

Ia menoleh pada Nagisa, untuk pertama kalinya memerhatikan dengan seksama. "Kau tahu?"

"Hu-uh. Guruku juga. Ia juga memberiku sebuah tempat."

" _Tempat yang indah, bukan?"_

"Hahaha, sangat. Dan aku tak sendiri. Ada banyak teman."

" _Ada banyak hari yang dilalui dalam kegembiraan."_

Nagisa menyamankan posisi duduknya, "banyak, kadang sampai lupa bahwa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat."

" _Dan selalu ada akhir dari setiap pertemuan."_

Satu anggukan dari Nagisa, "tetapi ia telah memberikanku tempat, dan tujuan—"

"— _dan harapan akan masa depan_."

Mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain, berhenti sejenak, dan tertawa. Bagi Nagisa, ini aneh, aneh sekali. Mereka jelas-jelas membicarakan dua orang yang berbeda, menggali dari ingatan yang berbeda, namun menemukan begitu banyak persamaan di antara keduanya.

"Kau tahu, guruku itu aneh. Aneh sekali."

" _Guruku juga aneh."_

"Masa? Guruku betulan aneh. Dia tidak seperti manusia. Gerakannya pun cepat sekali."

" _Guruku lebih aneh, luarnya sih seperti manusia. Tetapi kekuatannya itu... iblis pun pasti menangis kalau disuruh bertarung melawannya."_

"Tidak mau kalah, huh?" Nagisa menyelingi perkataannya dengan tawa lagi, sama kerasnya dengan yang tadi. Bagi Nagisa, ini aneh, aneh sekali. Semua pengalaman yang tak biasa ini, pemandangan yang tak biasa ini, pertemuan yang tak biasa ini, tetapi percakapannya justru menuntunnya pada topik yang dengan mudahnya bisa ia ikuti. Nagisa tak ingin ambil pusing lagi.

"Lantas, di mana gurumu itu sekarang?"

Tatapan cerianya yang berubah sendu membuat Nagisa menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

" _Aku harus membunuhnya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."_

Jawaban itu membuat Nagisa tertegun, terutama karena ia tahu, ia tahu, anak itu tidak bercanda ketika menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kebetulan apa lagi ini?

"Aku juga," akhirnya Nagisa menjawab begitu, "aku juga harus membunuh guruku." _Aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain._

" _Aku sudah membunuhnya."_

Ada jeda yang tidak bisa Nagisa isi dengan kata-kata, detik-detik panjang yang membuatnya mau tak mau berpikir tentang banyak hal: hari-hari di kelas 3-E, waktu-waktu bersama dalam canda, tawa, kesedihan, luka, pengalaman-pengalaman yang ditorehkan dalam memori, dan Koro- _sensei_ ; saat tak terhindarkan ketika ia mesti menggariskan akhir pada hidup gurunya itu. Apakah ia akan siap jika _saat itu_ tiba? Atau justru malah menolak tugas, lari dari tanggung jawabnya?

"Bagaimana rasanya?" _Bagaimana rasanya membunuh gurumu dengan tanganmu sendiri?_

Ada jeda yang hanya diisi oleh gemerisik dedaunan, kepakan sayap gagak di kejauhan, dan suara napasnya yang sedikit tertahan, hingga anak berambut perak itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap angkasa yang biru dan terbentang luas.

" _Kau tahu kenapa langit_ _menjadi_ _begitu pendiam?"_

Nagisa menggeleng. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada Nagisa; tersenyum.

" _Aku tahu."_ ***

.

.

 **-** _ **fin-**_

.

.

* * *

.

a/n(2): * **spoiler alert buat yang belom nonton Gintama** * jadi ini hmmmm, ceritanya Nagisa melompati ruang dan waktu dan logika (?) lewat mimpinya trus ketemu sama Gintoki dari masa lalu. Gak bener2 dari masa lalu sih, soalnya Gintoki di sini udah tau kalo dia bakal ngebunuh Shouyo- _sensei_ buat ngelindungin temen2nya (dan dia juga mesti berhadapan dengan persona lain gurunya di akhir nanti /yha).

a/n(3): Maap jadinya malah pake cocoklogi gini huhuhu. Nanti kalo sempet aku bikin x-over lain tapi ya, di luar bulan april jadi gak keitung entri :") tapi gapapa kan ya, buat ngeramein aja

a/n(4): *kabur sebelum diamuk masa*


End file.
